Montage
by PasDeDeux
Summary: In the eyes of married CTU agents Tony & Michelle Almeida, life was never a walk in the park.
1. News Just In

[ring] [ring]  
  
Still recovering from a gunshot wound a few hours back, Tony Almeida reluctantly picked up the phone.  
  
"Tony Almeida."  
  
"Tony, its me." came the soft reply.  
  
"M-M-M-Michelle? Did you get your test results yet?"  
  
"Not yet. Not for a couple more minutes. I just wanted to check up on you. How are you guys holding up over there?"  
  
Tony shrugged. "Trying to get through this day. How about you? I've been worried sick about you, Michelle. Are you, um... are you symptomatic yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. Hey, listen, Nicole's calling me in. I'll call you as soon as I get my results, okay?"  
  
"Sure, Michelle."  
  
"Talk to you later, Tony."  
  
Before Michelle could hang up, Tony quickly stammered a follow-up. "H-Hey Michelle?"  
  
"Yeah, Tony?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
A broad grin crept up Michelle's tired face. "I love you too sweetheart."  
  
And with that, she hung up.  
  
Running a hand over her pale face to get rid of all the tension and anxiety that she was feeling, mostly due to the events in the last few hours, she went up and walked towards Nicole.  
  
"Nicole? You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yeah. Michelle, we have your results already. Crazy as it sounds, you didn't get the virus, which is very lucky, considering the number of fatalities we've already had today. However, I think it'll be best if I quarantine you for the next 48 hours, to see if anything comes up."  
  
Michelle breathed out a huge sigh of relief. She was going to be okay.  
  
"Thank you so much, Dr. Duncan. Umm, will it be okay if I use the phone before I go?" she apprehensively asked, the new information barely sinking in to her.  
  
"Of course. You can come back when you're done, so that we can get you something new to wear and someone will take you to a clinic nearby." Nicole replied, smiling.  
  
Grabbing her phone hurriedly, Michelle dialed her husband's number, unable to contain her emotion.  
  
In the middle of the first ring, she heard Tony's voice. "Michelle? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, Tony, it's me. Great news, hon. I didn't get the virus, for one reason or another..."  
  
"Oh Thank God. Thank GOD. So, uh, when can I see you?" Tony asked expressively. "Well, they'll keep me in quarantine for the next two days, so I guess I'll see you after that?" Michelle told him.  
  
"Two days? Michelle, it was hell not seeing you for four hours, let alone two days?!"  
  
"Hon, it was hell because I was literally at death's door. I'm okay now. I don't want you coming in here, you might develop something. I mean, I could still have the virus around me but I'm immune to it or something." Michelle said firmly.  
  
"Okay, hon. I'll see you in two days. I love you, sweetie. I can't wait til you come home."  
  
"Neither can I. Now go do your work! There's more to do back there, I'm sure. Talk to you later, hon. Love you."  
  
Michelle hung up and went back to Nicole, who gave her some new clothes and led her to the quarantining area. 


	2. Still Here

About four hours after she had arrived in the clinic, she found herself snuggled up on a couch with a blanket on top of her and a fluffy pillow under her head. Looking around her, she recognized Nicole, looking at her computer and writing down reports.  
  
"Oh, good, Michelle. You're awake."  
  
Michelle forced a half-smile. She was dying to go back home.  
  
"Yeah, so, uh... what's happening so far, Nicole?" she asked curiously.  
  
"They managed to contain most of the virus, but there were quite a few fatalities. About 55% of the hotel and counting." Nicole replied, shaking her head.  
  
"Oh, okay. Hey, could I bother you for a glass of water?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Sure, its down the hall and to the left. Oh and... Michelle?"  
  
"Yeah, Nicole?"  
  
"Your husband Tony called... about seventeen times." Nicole told her, tossing her cell phone to her.  
  
A chuckle was elicited from Michelle's mouth as she caught her phone and dialed Tony's number.  
  
[ring] [ring] [ring]  
  
"Almeida, CTU Los Angeles." Came the businesslike tone.  
  
"Hi Almeida. Its me." Michelle answered back.  
  
"Oh my gosh, hey hon. I started to get worried when you weren't answering your phone, but Duncan told me you were asleep. How ya feelin?" Tony asked her worriedly.  
  
"I'm doing okay. You? No offense, sweetheart, but you sound like you lost your best friend."  
  
"Well, I almost did..." Tony replied.  
  
"Hon, just push it all aside and be happy that I'm still gonna be pissing you off for the next 30 years." Michelle told him, trying to lighten up the mood a bit.  
  
Tony could sense her effort and forced a laugh, although he was still traumatized that he almost lost the woman in his life. All because of a damn job they both had. "Looking forward to it, sweetie."  
  
Michelle finally got to where she could get a glass of water and could hear Tony mumbling. "Uh, Tony? Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, me? Yeah, I'm... I'm fine, sweetheart. Really. I'm so glad you're okay, but, uh... sweetheart?"  
  
"Yes, Tony?"  
  
"I'm, um... I'm glad you're still here."  
  
"So am I. Oh wait, Tony... Nicole's calling me back. I'll call you later, okay?"  
  
"Okay. See ya."  
  
Michelle slowly walked back to where Nicole was and saw her, smiling. "What's up, Nicole?"  
  
"Michelle... you might wanna sit down for this." Nicole told her.  
  
"Uh, what's up? What happened?"  
  
"Michelle. I had some tests ordered for you, so as to confirm your situation and one got accidentally ordered, but it turned out positive anyway..."  
  
"What is it, Nicole?" Michelle asked, unable to contain her nervousness.  
  
"Michelle, you're going to be a mother."  
  
Michelle felt faint, but struggled to regain her composure. "W-W-W-What!? Me?"  
  
"Yes, you. 7 weeks. Congratulations Michelle... but I, uh, I have to leave you for awhile. The people at the hotel will be needing these reports. Get some rest. We don't want Baby Almeida to get hurt, right?" Nicole told her.  
  
Michelle smiled happily and as Nicole left, she pressed Tony's number on speed-dial.  
  
"Tony? Hey. Me again. Are you sitting down?" 


	3. In Shock

"Tony? Hey. Me again. Are you sitting down?"  
  
A look of incomprehension crossed Tony's face. "Uh, no. Am I supposed to be?"  
  
Michelle laughed. "Well, you'd better find some place to sit down it, hon."  
  
"Michelle! Are you dying or something?" Tony asked, getting all panicky.  
  
"No, no. Its actually the total opposite, if you think about it..." she realized.  
  
"What? I'M dying!?" Tony shot back, getting more panicked by the second, as he sat down on Michelle's chair at CTU.  
  
"Tony, just... shut up and let me do the talking for now, how's that?" Michelle told him, smirking.  
  
"Okay. I'll shut up."  
  
"Good. Uh, well, ya see... Nicole took some tests for me, and she ordered one test that eventually turned out positive, but they really didn't mean to take the test, so it was very coincidental that it turned positive, so I..."  
  
"Michelle. You're killing me. What is it?"  
  
Michelle took a deep breath. "We're gonna be parents, sweetie."  
  
Suddenly, Michelle heard the phone drop. "Uh, Tony? TONY?"  
  
After a few seconds, she heard the phone get picked up again. "Hi Michelle, its Jack. Tony is in some kind of shock, but I'll see to it that he calls you back, how's that? Oh, and Michelle? Congratulations."  
  
"How did you know? Have you been tracking down calls again?" Michelle asked him suspiciously.  
  
"Of course not. I just know... cos I looked exactly like that when Teri told me she was pregnant with Kim." Jack laughed.  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry. Well, thanks Jack. Have Tony call me when he gets out of his trance, okay?"  
  
"I will."  
  
Michelle hung up and after about 5 minutes, she got another call.  
  
"Michelle Dessler."  
  
"I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!"  
  
"Hi Tony, yes you are..."  
  
"Wow, this is great, sweetie... I have to go see you. I really do. Oh my gosh, this is just great. Wow. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, but if you love me enough, you will not come in here. There are other patients here and you might get infected."  
  
"But I..." Tony tried.  
  
"No buts, sweetheart. I love you, and I don't want this kid to grow up knowing that his or her father died because he was too stubborn. Do it for me and for the baby, okay? I miss you so much. A couple more hours, hon. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, sweetie."  
  
"I'll call you later, okay Tony?"  
  
"Sure... oh, and Michelle?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we name the kid Tony? Whether or not it's a boy or a girl... I mean, if it's a girl, we could name it Toni... with an I." Tony asked her, unable to contain his excitement.  
  
"We have 8 months to think about that, sweetheart. Well, I think I'll get some sleep, okay? I love you hon, get some rest once you finish up, okay?'  
  
"I love you too. I miss you to death." 


	4. Going Home

Sorry, I know its been like, a month since my last update, but here ya go. :D  
  
Michelle was curled up to her side on a bench when she was disturbed by a knock on the door.  
  
"Uh, excuse me? Are you Michelle Dessler?"  
  
"Uh, yes. Yes I am. Why?"  
  
The man in blue scrubs smiled. "I was told to tell you that you are allowed to go home now, they're letting you go early. Something about 'special conditions' or whatever. Anyway, someone can pick you up, or you can use the service van in the garage."  
  
A sigh of relief was emitted from Michelle's tired face. "Thank you."  
  
Smiling, she speed-dialed Tony's number.  
  
"Almeida."  
  
"Tony?"  
  
"Hey sweetheart. How are you?" came the soft, concerned voice at the end of the line. He was just finishing up some paperwork.  
  
"I'm good. Actually, hon, do you think you could pick me up here? They said I could go already..."  
  
"Oh, that's great! Okay, I'll be right there! Its near that Taco Bell place, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Okay, see you in a bit, Tony."  
  
"Yeah, hon... see ya. Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
About twenty minutes later, Tony came running inside and found Michelle sitting on a wicker chair. Seeing Tony, Michelle jumped up and ran to her husband.  
  
"Oh my God, Michelle. I thought I'd never see you again..." Tony said emotionally, as he hugged his wife.  
  
"Sssh, sssh, sweetheart. We're together now. All, um... all three of us." Michelle assured him.  
  
"Damn. I still can't believe that we're going to be parents."  
  
"I know. I don't feel any different, though... I mean, I feel like total crap right now and all, but I don't really feel as if I have a kid inside me. Strange."  
  
"Hon, it's like... a speck, right? We'll go to the doctors as soon as possible. Probably this weekend would be good." Tony told her.  
  
"Yeah. Okay... that IS, if we're not needed at work again. Whatever happened to the virus?" Michelle asked curiously.  
  
"They managed to get rid of it, much thanks to our very heroic Superman, Jack Bauer." Tony replied, looking down at his wife happily.  
  
"Oh, well, that's good! How bout you? Are you okay? Today hasn't been easy on you too..."  
  
"Sweetie, you don't think I know that?" Tony said affectionately, putting his arm around Michelle's shoulders as they made their way to the car.  
  
"Well, at the rate you were working a few hours ago, it seemed to me that you didn't even notice that you were shot..." Michelle retorted, smiling.  
  
"I'm just that damn good, aren't I? I could be someone from the Justice League!"  
  
"My husband, ladies and gentlemen."  
  
Finally, they reached their car and Tony opened the door for his wife before going to the driver's seat.  
  
"So, lets go home?" Tony asked.  
  
"Yeah. Lets go home."  
  
"Good. I haven't had sleep in awhile..."  
  
Michelle smiled.  
  
"Oh, Tony?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Promise me you'll get that shot of yours checked tomorrow."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." 


End file.
